


Your Heart Is As Black As Night

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Grimdark, Other, Sibling Rivalry, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medieval AU. Thor and Loki are both cast down from Asgard, and only one of them can make their way back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Heart Is As Black As Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herumtreiber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herumtreiber/gifts).



Thor groaned as he tried lifting himself from the mud. The rain was pouring down hard and he could only see with one eye. The blood seeping from the wound in his head covered half of his face but he could still see Loki towering above him in his dark armor, hair black as a raven’s feather and much longer than last, hanging gracefully down to his shoulders.

He’d never felt so mortal his entire life. Loki had disarmed and wounded him. The skin of his knee pits had been sliced through when Loki spun around him with his sword, and his arms were cut deep as well. The pain stung and burned but it didn’t hurt half as much his brother’s mocking. 

The townsfolk were huddled together in their homes for fear of Loki’s men who were laughing out loud, cursing and spitting while sipping their wineskins. One knight had two black snapping hounds on a leash and Thor swallowed, breathing hard when he looked up at them. He was almost certain that he would die. Many a peasant had been hung or tortured in public when someone had to be made an example of. And his brother had been ruthless and cruel when he’d been elevated to the status of town sheriff.

Thor laid his head back. He didn’t want to die. He wanted to defeat his brother, but he couldn’t. He was powerless without his hammer. 

If only he could get it back someone. If only he knew where Mjolnir was…

He heard his brother laughing again, a laugh that sounded more like a shriek.

“What shall I do with this peasant, men?” he asked. 

The knights responded with a loud cackle, one spat wine. “Kill him,” another shouted, throwing a small but hard rock at Thor’s head wound. The pain was so excruciating Thor could have fainted.

Loki bent down and Thor looked into his eyes. Even with all the anger inside him, he did not think of murdering his brother. He was still searching, still trying to find the good in him somehow.

The knights and townsfolk looked confused when Loki bent down further, his cheek pressed against Thor’s, whispering in his ear.

“The irony of this situation is amusing, is it not, brother?” Loki whispered. “Your father cast us down here to punish us, hoping you would return and I would stay. He thought you would come out on top, yet here we are. I should kill you right now. But that would be too easy”.

Loki stood up again, and the smile on his face turned into a grimace.

“No,” he said. “I shall keep you as my pet. Men, tie the prisoner to the horse!”

Thor wasn’t able to stay conscious for the rest of the ride. The pain of being dragged across town was too much for him to endure in his state. The last thing he thought of before everything went black was his hammer. He had to find it, and he knew he had a chance because no matter what would happen to him, he was certain that Loki would keep him alive.


End file.
